User talk:Cronje
Removal of ISBN from cite book template With regard to this edit, you just removed the ISBN from all book templates, no reason given, nothing. This kind of change needs a bit more discussion. Please feel free to make a case for the removal of ISBNs from the template, if you think it's needed. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 16:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah, crap! I totally didn't mean to. I intended to copy the template over to my personal wiki and mess with it for use there. I must have unintentionally edited the FR wiki instead of my own. I deeply apologize. Uploading images Please check out Forgotten Realms Wiki:Uploading images and then revisit File:MM3 4e.jpg which you uploaded. Also, please sign your name with the four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button after each contribution to a talk page. Thanks. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Page numbers for Djinn edit Hi there. Could you add some page number for this edit, please? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Spelling variations Hi there. Just thought I'd point out that worshipers and worshippers are both correct. It might be worth bearing in mind Wikipedia:WP:ENGVAR on that issue when deciding whether to change from English to American or vice versa. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Edition for The Stowaway When you created Stone of Tymora, which edition of The Stowaway did you reference? I have created templates for both, so you only need to add /Hardcover or /Paperback to the end of the template name. I also assume you're referencing page 284, since this is what is implied by the name parameter, but do correct this if it's wrong. Thanks. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) New skin I appreciate your concerns about the new Wikia skin. The good news is that as far as I can tell, if you want to keep the old skin, you can do that, and you never have to see the new one. My approach would be that we give it a couple of months and gauge the reaction. Whenever there are major changes (like Facebook's redesign, or Google Instant Search) there tends to be an immediate "but we like the old way" attitude, which tends to die down a bit in time. If it doesn't die down in this case, we can look at our options. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 09:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : I was in the Wikia beta and had access to the new skin nearly a month before that admin's blog post about it. I found it just awful. If we do get to keep the old skin, I'll be very happy. Cronje 14:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know. I quite like it, having seen it. There are issues with the widths of some of our infoboxes and such but nothing critical. Let's wait until November 3rd and see if they remove the option to switch to the old look. If they do, what would you like done? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I removed one letter from a word in the Sembia article. It was an act of immatureness, I apologize. I hope you understand the humour and didn't get upset from having to change it back - I misread horribly at first and bursted into laughter, but then I realized that the original word actually was 'shift'. I'll never do anything like that again. Thanks for contributing to such a wonderful wiki! All the best, Johan Categories It's not so easy for a newbie reach that special page. Further, it could be the root category for specific "cagorization" of FRwikians (by geographic zone, languages, time zone and so on). However, if you believe that they are so useless, please start a request for deletion.--Trixt 00:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : I never claimed they were useless, but that a function already existed that does what the new categories are meant to do, without having to populate the categories manually. If indeed you want to use it as a parent category for further sorting, than by all means, go for it. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Quoting Oh, I'm sorry, thank you for your correction. --Trixt 20:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) hmm... I didn't knowingly change your edit i had the "wiki activity" from earlier i guess so when i changed it as that it still had http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.64.237.197 edit up so i was like ok this doesn't look right and so i changed it back to a semi-normal edit. Pharuan Undearth 03:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Referneces Userboxes Do you know how to import a userbox from wikipedia? There are some cool D&D related userboxes on the main wiki (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Userboxes/Games/Tabletop_Roleplaying) but the syntax doesn't seem to work in Forgotten Realms wiki. Thanks. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 15:46, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I'll copy some of the examples in your template page and see if I can get them to work on my user page. I'm probably messing up the syntax or something Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 22:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) dude... No one will look up War of the Spider Queen or any book by putting the authors in front of it, the others i can see, plus anyone whos looking for Ed Greenwood is not going to look him up by a name he gave himself in a singel line in one book. I'm just trying to make the wiki cleaner by not have unnessusary redirects that literally are redirected from an alternate spelling like capitalization. As a friend,Pharuan Undearth 06:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. However, if you look at any of the cover art for the novels in the series (Dissolution, for example), you'll notice that they each have the words "R.A. Salvatore's War of the Spider Queen" in the name. While it's commonly referred to as "War of the Spider Queen", we can't assume that new users will shorten it. As for Ed Greenwood novels, I point you to Waterdeep (series), whose proper name is "Ed Greenwood Presents Waterdeep", which we also provide a redirect from. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 07:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :People may not necessarily type those into Google, but I have seen editors, particularly new users, create such similar links in articles. I would think it better to have a link redirect to the proper article than it to be a red link. And how does removing redirects make the wiki cleaner? ➳Quin 21:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::by not having some random ass page pop up i like to do the random page thing every so often to just read or edit. I find the redirect annoying if i happens 4 times in a row. Just saying. Pharuan Undearth 03:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Understandable. I find it a bit annoying when I get six or seven year pages in a row myself. Still, this is a huge wiki, with over 10,000 pages and at least a thousand redirects. It's bound to happen. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 03:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you mean by a random pop-up (some New Look feature? I use Monobook), but doesn't generate any redirects. ➳Quin 18:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think he just means the . Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 18:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: exactly.Pharuan Undearth 20:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) "Member Since" Any idea what's going on with the "member since xxxx" section on user profiles? Mine shows June 29, 2011 even though I created my profile in April. I see your page has the same issue. I checked some other members like this guy (http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/User:StarSword) who haven't been active and their pages look normal. I something resetting the membership date to the current Greenwich Mean date when people log on? Just wondering. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 01:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : I suspect it's Wikia fiddling with the code. You have a really good eye. I never would have noticed that! It looks like this isn't the first issue they've had with that line, according to DaNASCAT's blog page. It looks like others are experiencing it also, given the comments in Dopp's blog. Hopefully it'll get fixed in the next technical update, which (I think) happens on July 5th. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 01:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Editing User Pages Response: Well true, some may not, but i didn't see the user list till later that night #1, and #2 i do think that the admins should at least have the member page added(admin tag) so that any user who wishs to speak to an admin for whatever reason should have the widest range of users to contact as possible. If this is against the wikia policy i am sorry, and i will stop imediately. Pharuan Undearth 22:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : As far as I can tell, it isn't, and I'm sorry of I implied otherwise. I just didn't want you to have to spend hours at something potentially unnecessary. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 07:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadow adept You inserted a fact tag on a statement I added that shadow adepts are a type of shadowcaster. Shadowcaster is simply a term for spellcasters who use the Shadow Weave, so it would be obvious that shadow adepts are shadowcasters. ➳Quin 22:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Info 8/3/2011 Dear Cronje, I am new here and would like you to check out the page I edited on Elmwood's "Thoyana Jorgadaul" I recently discovered this site and LOVE IT. You guys are doing a smashing job!!! Is there any hints or things I need to be aware of when posting information, please let me know... otherwise I will be posting more info in the future. Thanks, Darkwynters 17:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC)DarkwyntersDarkwynters 17:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : Looks good. The only thing you missed was adding the article to Category:Inhabitants of Elmwood, which is understandable. Most people new to the wiki don't even think to add categories, much less the proper infobox template, and you did both. Well done! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 19:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Question Cronje, Thanks!! I have another question... I created Ardanac Harpell a few days ago and received a strange TALK... I'm guessing it is just spam... Could you check it out and see what you think :) Darkwynters 04:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC)DarkwyntersDarkwynters 04:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC)